thesummerlandsboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fools on the Boys
"Fool on the Boys" 'is a s'eason 1 episode of the Summerlands, in which the kids of the Cul-de-Sac are terrorized by the infamous "Prank Master". Characters *Patrick *Double-D *Zack *Kids Locations *Double D's House *Patrick's House *Rolf's House *Walk Path *The Lane *Playground *Zack's House Plot When both Patrick and Double D's attempts to play tricks on Zack backfire he ends up getting a very fat head and openly declares himself as the King of the Pranksters, claiming that before the day is out he will have made every kid in the Cul-de-Sac his victim. But out of the blue comes a shock for Zack's ego in the shape of the enigmatic Prank Master who is slowly working his or her way through the neighborhood - Rolf is tossed into the mud, Jonny 2x4 dangles from a tree in a diaper, Kevin gets nipped in a bear trap - kids everywhere are tripped, squashed, trapped and generally embarrassed - Zack's confidence seems to have evaporated and it's only a matter of time before the three quivering the Summerlands meet their nemesis so they have to be ultra cautious, even an innocent jawbreaker could hide a threat... or could it? Zack believes it may be a trap, but he may be wrong since nothing has happened yet. Sarah and Jimmy are walking down the sidewalk and notice the jawbreaker. Jimmy takes it and begins to suck on it, and they walk away. Zack realizes he was wrong, embarrassed. He quickly changes the subject by tie Double D's hat to his underwear, then Patrick gives Zack a wedgie, and Double D and Zack pulls Patrick's pants on him. Suddenly, they see all the kids laughing at them in a nearby bush. They reveal they was never a Prank Master and that they all pretended to be pranked. Zack, refusing to give up his title as The King of Pranks, plans to get them back. While the other kids are playing around the cul-de-sac, the Summerlands plan a super prank in Zack's garage. It's called the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Eddy's Older Brother taught him how to do it. As they finish it, they try to get it out of the garage but it gets stuck. As they try to get it out, it suddenly explodes! It spread from the garage to all over Peach Creek. In the end, everyone is pranked, including the Summerlands themselves. Quotes *'Double D': from the handwritten Prank Master card in Patrick's hand "He's such a horrible printer." Patrick: "You hold it Double D." Double D: "But I have no idea where it's been!" ---- *'Zack': watching the fumes percolate through the stink bomb "My brother showed me how to make it - before he went away." ---- *'Patrick': in the smell of the erupted stink bomb "Aah, something smells good." Double D: his nose "It is said that scent is a gateway to one's inner essence." Zack: scrambled by the stench "Yeah! I stink, therefore I am!" ---- *'Double D: 'for the phone "How do I look, Zack?" Zack: "It's a phone call, Romeo." ---- *'Double D': [[after the El Mongo Stink Bomb]] has exploded] "I CAN'T BREATHE!"